Airship theme
An airship theme is a recurring type of motif in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It plays when the party travels in an airship around the world map. Original versions of airship themes appear in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call with a special field animation. __TOC__ Appearances ''Final Fantasy "Airship" plays when flying around the world map of World A. It was subsequently remastered for the game's remakes. The theme is also included in the music player in ''Final Fantasy XV. It is available since the beginning as part of the Memories of FF album. ''Final Fantasy II "Cid's Airship" is an unused track which would play during flight on the airship, but was scrapped. Final Fantasy III "Go Above the Clouds!" plays when flying aboard the ''Enterprise and Nautilus. It was remastered for the 3D remake. ''Final Fantasy IV "The Airship" plays when traveling any airship with exclusion of the ''Lunar Whale. It was remastered for the 3D remake. The theme is included in the Final Fantasy XV music player. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years "The Airship" from the predecessor returns as the airship theme. Final Fantasy V "The Airship" is the airship theme. It is the 33rd track on the first disc of the original sound version. The original theme is included in the ''Final Fantasy XV music player. It is on the Memories of FFV album bought for 100 gil from Aldare's shop in Galdin Quay. ''Final Fantasy VI "The Airship Blackjack" is the theme associated with the airship ''Blackjack. It plays in World of Balance. It is the 15th track on the second disc of the original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy VII "The Highwind Takes to the Skies" is the theme of the ''Highwind. It is the third track on the fourth disc of the original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy VIII "Ride On" is the theme of the ''Ragnarok. It is the 2nd track on the fourth disc of the game's original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy IX "Aboard the Hilda Garde" plays when traveling on ''Hilda Garde III. It is the first track on the fourth disc of the game's original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy X "Launch" is the main airship theme for the Fahrenheit, although "Beyond the Darkness" plays briefly after escaping Home. It was composed by Masashi Hamauzu. "Launch" is the 12th track on the third disc of the game's original soundtrack. It was remastered for Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster by Hamauzu. ''Final Fantasy X-2 "We're the Gullwings!" acts as the theme of ''Celsius during chapters 1 and 2, but from chapter 3 onwards its replaced with "Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings" . "We're the Gullwings!" is 12th track on the first disc, while "Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings" is the 12th track on the second disc of the game's original soundtrack. Both tracks were composed by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi. ''Final Fantasy XII "Heart of a Child" is the track that plays aboard skyferries. It is the 15th track on the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. Final Fantasy XV "Flying R" plays when flying in the Regalia Type-F, though the radio can be played instead. Final Fantasy Type-0 "Soar" is the track that plays aboard the ''Setzer. It is the 6th track on the third disc of the game's original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Bravely Default "Ship Racing Across the Ocean" is the track that plays aboard the ''Eschalot, and is the 19th track on the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. "Ship Upon the Open Skies" plays aboard Grandship and is the 10th track on the second disc. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Ride On" from ''Final Fantasy VIII is a downloadble Field Music Sequence. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call With the advent of airship-themed Field Music Sequences, several airship themes were newly included. In addition to "Ride On" from ''Final Fantasy VIII, which was included in the original, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, and the Final Fantasy V separate "Airship" themes, "The Airship Blackjack" from Final Fantasy VI, "Highwind Takes to the Skies" from Final Fantasy VII, "Aboard the Hilda Garde" from Final Fantasy IX, "Launch" from Final Fantasy X, "We're the Gullwings!" from Final Fantasy X-2, "Naivety" from Final Fantasy XII, and "Soar" from Final Fantasy Type-0 all appear as playable Field Music Sequence tracks. ''World of Final Fantasy'' "World of Airships" is the track that plays aboard the airship. It is the 19th track on the second disc of the game's original soundtrack. Category:Musical themes